Internal Warfare
by Hellfire Pheonix
Summary: Superboy didn't need his super hearing to know that she had been crying nor did he need her telekinetic powers to know she was upset. What he did need was for things to be right again. What had M'gann seen when she was with Kaldur'ahm? What had she seen to leave her so shaken and unresponsive? Takes place after 'Cornered' SB/MM


Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters

Title: Internal Warfare

Chapter: 1

Summary: Superboy didn't need his super hearing to know that she had been crying nor did he need her telekinetic powers to know she was upset. What he did need was for things to be right again SB/MM

Author's Notes: My first attempt at Supermartian fanfiction. I just had a burst of inspiration to write after watching all of the Young Justice in a span of only two days. Let it be known that the only thing I've watched is Young Justice and bits and pieces of Teen Titans so there's going to be a lot of things that I don't know about the DC universe. If I screw up certain parts, just let me know and I'll fix it. Takes place after Before the Dawn and somewhat during Cornered but everything is a little out of order with my take on it. Which means things are not going to be the same as the episode that aired today which was Cornered. My take, don't forget that. Me thinks this will be very Superboy-centric

* * *

Blüdhaven

April 1, 21:15 EDT

A pair of icy blue eyes tensed briefly as Conner rested his forearms upon his legs. He was dressed in his usual attire; dark combat boots, navy pants, and his signature black shirt. He was sitting at the edge of his bed with his head bowed, his breathing coming out in even breaths. The basement was unusually quiet at this time but perhaps that was because everyone had left. After returning from their mission, the members of Young Justice all went their separate ways. Batgirl returned to Gotham City, Impulse went back to the Flash's house, and after being told several times by the others to go back to Atlantis, Lagoon Boy finally left. But of course, only after promising Miss Martian that he'd return if needed. The others went home and Nightwing took the remaining people to the basement under the Hall of Justice. This would be the temporary home for Superboy, Beast Boy, Miss Martian and Mal who had all called the Cave their home when it was still around. Mal had decided to go up into the Hall to see Karen while Dick had mysteriously disappeared, leaving Conner alone with both Beast Boy and Miss Martian. While others cheered at her successful attack on Kaldur'ahm, others were deathly silent. Of those were Dick and Conner and shockingly, even M'gann herself had been quiet. Conner turned his attention towards the metal floor beneath his feet, his eyes narrowed in front of him. At the moment, he was sitting alone in his bed with a stoic expression on his face. Superboy turned his face to look over his shoulder at the blue curtain that separated him from M'gann's designated space as his thoughts turned over to what had happened only moments ago.

M'gann and Gar had each retired to their respected beds, both siblings experiencing mixed emotions. Beast Boy was confused; why wasn't M'gann talking to him right now? Had he done something wrong? He wasn't stupid; he knew she was upset but what for? They had succeeded in their mission in the way that La'gaan, Jamie and the others had been saved from the clutches of the Reach. M'gann also went toe-to-toe with Kaldur'ahm and _won_, what's not to celebrate? Kaldur'ahm was the very person that had turned against them so why was she so unhappy? Gar had pleaded with his older sister for a while, asking over and over again, "M'gann, what's wrong?" but to which she would remain silent and avert her eyes. He would prod and ask multiple times and all Conner could do was remain in silent respect. It was not until a few moments later that M'gann said her first sentence and told her younger brother that she was fine and that he needed to go to bed. She didn't want to worry him and she knew how he exhausted he must have been after today's events. With a defeated sigh, Gar nodded and left Miss Martian to her privacy. Currently, the young boy was asleep on the couch in the loft with Wolf.

"…!"

Conner swiftly narrowed his eyes again at the blue curtain, his shoulders tensing slightly. It was only for a brief, miniscule second but he had heard it; the faint cry of someone he cared about. It wasn't that he picked up M'gann's crying with the use of his super hearing, no, he just knew she was. His hearing only supplemented his thoughts. He stilled and quieted his breathing a little, but not so much that she'd think he was awake, so he could listen and observe. M'gann was crying, there was no doubt about that. But what could he do? She wasn't his to love anymore. He couldn't pull her into his arms anymore and comfort her with the stroke of her hair. M'gann was La'gaan's girlfriend and despite how much he wished she wasn't, he respected their relationship. Conner let out a mental sigh and got to his feet, slowly making his way over to her designated 'room'. Although his boots were heavy, he was silent as he made his way over to her.

"_Conner?" _M'gann mentally questioned into his mind, her voice coming out soft and shockingly pained. She probably didn't know it but his heart was clenching painfully in his chest. "_I'm sorry I woke you_._"_

"You didn't." Superboy inquired just as quietly. "M'gann, I-"

"_I don't want to talk about it_._" _He frowned a little at her answer, why was she using her telepathic powers to communicate with him? Was it because she did not want to wake Beast Boy like she thought she had him? Conner leaned his forehead against the blue curtain that separated them from each other, the fabric tickling his skin a little. He could feel the pain and confusion radiating off her and it did not sit well with him. Despite what had happened between them, he still loved her. It didn't even matter that she wasn't his girlfriend anymore, she was still important to him. And here she was, crying, and he couldn't do a single thing for her. Superboy couldn't stand to see Miss Martian in such pain and he opened his mouth to speak again when she suddenly cut him off again. "_Goodnight_._"_ And just like that, Conner felt her presence leave his mind. Once a upon a time, he considered her psychic touch precious and comforting but after the incident in which she betrayed his trust, he wasn't so sure he missed it.

What did he know was that he missed _her_.

In the five years that he had known her, he never once thought she'd betray him like that. Conner loved M'gann all his life – she had been the one to show him that he was more than just a weapon Cadmus made. She was the one who showed him that despite Lex Luther's DNA comprising half of his core, he was still a hero. M'gann had been there for him during his struggle to gain acceptance from Superman, his now older brother. M'gann had always been there. And it wasn't as if he wasn't there for her either. Conner saw M'gann's true form and not once did he judge her for it. That time in Bialya, he had been the first of the group to see her true form. He didn't love her any less for lying to them about her appearance, if anything, it made him want to love her even more. Superboy wanted to show her that she didn't need to hide herself from him because he'd love her all the same.

But, as always, things changed.

They had to.

"You don't have to say anything to me but at least talk to Lagoon Boy. I don't mind listening but he is your boyfriend." He visibly stiffened at that word. 'Boyfriend.' Conner repeated but once again within the safe confines of his mind. That word felt so foreign to him when it wasn't being used to described his and M'gann's relationship. Well, that much was obvious. They weren't together anymore – he wasn't her boyfriend anymore. Shaking his head, Conner averted his eyes to the ground. "He deserves to know why you're upset." In his eyes, when two people begin a relationship, an immediate trust is formed between them. As such, they were supposed to be able to tell each other everything and feel comfortable enough to reveal such things. Not wanting to make a comparison but unable to avoid doing so, he thought back to his time with M'gann. There was a time when they could tell each other everything so why couldn't she and La'gaan do the same? 'Maybe in time they will.' Conner mentally thought, finally moving away.

The dark haired boy settled onto his bed wit his arms crossed under his head, his mind whirling with thoughts. 'What did she see when she saw Kaldur? When she probed his mind, what exactly happened?' Somewhere deep inside him, he couldn't put too much blame on her for what she did. Superboy hated how she abused her powers but then again, Kaldur _killed_ Artemis. How could a former teammate of his do that? He trusted Kaldur'ahm like his older brother but yet, Artemis was _dead_. Nothing could change that and nothing could bring her back. He wanted to ask, God, he wanted to so badly. How could anyone stay silent when the person they loved most was quietly screaming? Conner allowed himself one last look at Miss Martian's curtain before a voice he knew all too well invaded his ears.

"**SB, you and Miss M should head over to the Hall of Justice. Mal, Captain Marvel, Zatanna, and Karen are all there salvaging what's left of everyone's stuff from Mount Justice. It might help make this warehouse feel more like a 'warehome**'." Nightwing's voice smoothly said into his comm-link. After giving the leader the confirmation that he at least would, Conner got back onto his feet. He heard the rustling of fabric and looked to his side, seeing M'gann on her feet as well. Her hand was tucked inwards and her fingers were wrapped around her wrist, giving off the impression that she was deeply troubled. Conner let out a mental sigh and frowned once again. He wanted to say something but even he didn't know what to say. Wordlessly, he left his bed's side and made his way towards the Hall, not at all bothering to see if M'gann was following him. His delicate hearing picked up the soft steps she would do as she trailed along behind him and a sudden realization raced through him.

They could never go back to the way things were.

* * *

Washington, D.C.

April 1, 21:30 EDT

"Greetings and salutationisms, Earth champions!" An unknown voice called out, immediately halting everyone's movements. Mal, Karen, Captain Marvel, Zatanna, Superboy, and Miss Martian all stilled themselves slightly, turning around to face the intruder. The closest ones to the door, Zataana and Captain Marvel quickly sprinted towards the entrance. The glass doors immediately pulled apart as they neared and closed once they got outside. The two friends looked up in the sky, both sporting tense expressions. "I am L-Ron." The robot introduced, tucking its arm inwards and bowing its head. It then raised its arms skywards, "And you are my prisoners."

Billy let out a light chuckle as he turned to look over his shoulder at Zatanna. "This is Plastic Man's April Fool's joke, isn't it?" He let out another laugh and crossed his arms, looking away briefly as he grinned. "Okay Plas, you got us."

L-Ron tilted its head to the side. "No, I have you." It corrected, pressing a button on its arm. Upon doing so, a red, grid-like pyramid began to form around them. It extended downwards and completely incased the Hall of Justice, preventing anyone from getting out or in. "Though not for myself of course, rather, I hold you here at the behest of my Master who seeks to prove himself against Earth's greatest warriors." A golden hue suddenly appeared before them and both Zatanna and Captain Marvel watched as an outline began to take shape. In time, Despero's form completely materialized and he stood tall and proud, looking down at Captain Marvel with a passive expression. Captain Marvel tensed briefly and Despero took that moment to attack, rearing back and kicking the Captain across the chest. Captain Marvel went flying backwards, smashing through the glass door and landing on the ground, creating a groove in the floor as he did so. "Let the cave match begin!" L-Ron cried, extending a hand out to Despero who growled. The tiny robot floated over to Zatanna and greeted her. "Magic user master."

The raven haired girl extended her hands outwards, her body glowing as she began to chant a spell. "Nist-!" As she began to cast her incantation, a third eye revealed itself on Despero's forehead. It glowed a bright golden-orange color before Zatanna widened her eyes and slowly lowered her hands. He subdued her quickly, rendering her almost catatonic. Her body hunched over slightly as her arms swayed at her sides.

"Magicism is cheating." L-Ron said with a wave of its hand. "My Master is more of the hands-on type." It followed in after Despero, the two alien intruders making their way through the smashed entranced to the Hall of Justice. "Allow me to introduce my master, the warlord, Despero! Gladiator and champion of 92 star systems!" Captain Marvel shook his head and pushed himself up into a sitting position. A shadow loomed over him and he looked up to see Despero towering over him. L-Ron floated over to the Captain, its orange visor glowing. "Working on 93 right now." It added. "He has come to this backwater planet, seeking a challenge to prove his superiority over all lifeforms." L-Ron placed its hands upon Captain Marvel's shoulders, "It's quite the honor really."

"Oh, I am." Billy immediately returned, shrugging the robot away from him. "Here, let me show him!" He sprang forward and threw himself on Despero, interlocking his hands together to form a fist and slamming it against the gladiator's chest. The two were sent flying back against the wall but Despero seemed unfazed. He threw the Captain up to the ceiling in response to the attack, watching as the contact with the ceiling caused it to crack. Despero growled again, its eyes focusing on the body of Captain Marvel falling down. Not even a second passed before it swung its arm back and slammed it against Captain Marvel, sending the superhero flying backwards yet again. Billy smashed into the statue of Superman before falling to the ground yet again, groaning in agony.

A pair of doors behind him opened and Superboy and Bumblebee came out. She floated by the dark haired boy's side as she turned her eyes over to the fallen Captain Marvel. At the slight movement, Despero turned, another growl emitting from his throat. He took a couple steps towards the, his fists curling by his sides. "Check on Zatanna." Superboy ordered, looking at Karen briefly before turning his attention back towards Despero. "Finhead's mine." As Karen left his side, Superboy sprinted forward, his sights set on the alien intruder. He threw punches over and over again, grunting tightly whenever the gladiator would dodge his attacks. Rushing forward, Conner brought his elbow downwards with the intent to slam it into Despero's face but the alien intruder quickly latched onto his arm and whirled him around. He threw Superboy against another statue, watching as the contact caused more and more debris to spill about. Superboy came smashing down against the ground, his arms tucked in close to his face. The statue of Martian Manhunter came crashing down as well, hitting him square in the back and causing him to cry out painfully.

"Hm, not an impressing showing coming from you earthlings thus far." L-Ron commented as it crossed its arms. Superboy gritted his teeth at that and glared at the robot beside him before switching his attention over to Despero who had just given Captain Marvel another punch to the gut. Mal and Miss Martian came running through the doors, pausing to get the update from Karen.

"I tried stinging him but nothing happened! Miss Martian, you have to do something!"

M'gann subconsciously twitched but nonetheless, she closed her eyes briefly only to open them just as fast. Her eyes glowed green as she tapped into her telekinetic power. She swiftly turned her body around, holding her hands out in front of her as she manipulated the statue of her uncle off Superboy's body. Without another thought, she sent the statue of the Martian Manhunter flying towards Despero. The intruder simply swung his fist, easily breaking the statue and causing a cloud of smoke to surface. He grabbed a hold of a part of the statue and sent it hurtling towards Mal and M'gann. The two were quick to jump away but it was ultimately Mal who spoke first.

"Come on, Miss M! Brain blast him or something!"

Floating in the air, the martian's eyes grew wide. She backed away a couple of inches as rapidly flashing images began to show before her eyes. She indistinctly saw herself screaming the word 'murder' before another flashed occurred and she came face-to-face with an image of Kaldur's eyes rolling back. "No!" Miss Martian cried, shaking her head a little as she lowered her hands to her side in defeat. Pushing himself up off the floor, Superboy glanced at her quickly before turning his attention back to the gladiator.

At the moment, Despero had Captain Marvel in his clutches. He threw another punch at the Captain before jumping quickly over to him once the other had made contact with the wall. Extending a purple clawed hand outward, Despero picked Billy up by the collar of his shirt, fisting into it. "Alright, I admit it." The Captain said. "You've got a lot of stuff but I've got another trick up my sleeve." The dark haired warrior quickly surged forward, slamming both his fists into the alien's before flying behind him and wrapping his arms around Despero's neck in a chokehold. "Shazam!" The members of Young Justice watched as a bolt of lightning came down and struck Captain Marvel, lighting up the surrounding area. When the light dissipated, Billy was seen hanging off the neck of Despero. "Oh man, I really thought that would work."

"Flagrant foulism!" L-Ron called, sticking an arm upwards before placing them on its hips. "My Master does not want to fight a child!" Just like before with Zatanna, Despero revealed his third eye, looking straight at Billy. It glowed a vibrant orange and not a second more passed as Billy groaned softly and fell limp in the gladiator's hold. He dropped the lifeless boy to the ground, another growl escaping his lips as he turned towards the robot. "Ah yes Master, you require another challenger." Almost on cue, Superboy, Mal, and Miss Martian came running and flying to the scene. "Ah yes! This one wears the symbol of Superman, one of Earth's mightiest Champions!" Seeing as how he was being called out, Conner shifted into a fighting stance, his fists clenched and ready for the fight he knew was coming.

"Superboy!" Bumblebee, Miss Martian, and Mal called out but it was too late. Despero charged forward and grabbed onto Conner by the arm. He spun him around and ran against the glass panes, smashing each and every one with Conner's body as he dragged him against them. M'gann was the first to react, she raised a hand towards the Kryptonian and focused her telekinesis on him, effecting levitating him away from Despero.

"Do you earthlings truly have no concept of honorable single combat?" L-Ron asked. The gladiator charged forward once again, knocking Superboy backwards towards the ceiling and sending him flying. The contact between Superboy and the ceiling caused it to crack and the force caused a hole to be blown straight through. Miss Martian and Bumblebee immediately flew in after them while Mal was forced to jump to the side. "Do not follow, Earth's females! Do not interfere! It is poor sportism!" Superboy found himself being thrown backwards but he was able to stabilize himself if just for one moment. He was on his hands and knees but the very moment he looked up, he received a swift kick to the abdomen that only sent him flying once again. Conner crashed through the window panels of the second floor and hit the ground hard, his back curling upwards painfully. A pained cry emitted from his throat but suddenly, Despero came crashing down on him with his knee, effectively knocking the boy out. The blow came harsh and hard, leaving Superboy powerless to stop him. "Take his head Master, it would make an excellent trophy." L-Ron stated, watching as the alien picked Superboy up by his collar.

"M'gann! Now or never!" Karen cried, turning determined eyes over to Miss Martian who only frowned in response. Her orange eyes trailed down low to the floor and landed on the unconscious Superboy. She sucked in a breath, hating what she saw. Superboy was unconscious and it pained her to see him like that. As horrified as she was of using her powers again, Miss Martian let out a sharp sigh, nodding slightly. Her eyes began to glow green but then suddenly, all the memories began flooding back into her brain.

_Murderer!_

_Kaldur'ahm screaming in agony._

_Kaldur'ahm falling to his knees. _

_No…!_

_Artemis, disguised as Tigress, looking at her dismay._

_M'gann, what have you done?_

The martian gasped and closed her eyes, looking away. Shame and regret spread through her body as she was forced to relive those images she once saw. "I can't." M'gann inquired softly, her brows furrowing a little sadly. Seeing as how her friend's telekinetic power was now a lost cause, Karen quickly turned her attention back to Superboy. Despero had grabbed a fistful of Conner's dark hair and that was all she needed – Bumblebee rushed forward, sending stinging blasts at Despero.

They connected cleanly, causing Despero to swat at her in annoyance. "Did I get your attention?" Bumblebee questioned. She focused on him again and was in the process of blasting him with more stings when she saw a third eye on Despero's forehead. The last thing Karen saw was a bright flash before she stiffened and found herself falling to the ground. Despero grunted at the hit she gave him before she fell as he too let go of Superboy, the two heroes lying on the ground unconscious.

"Master, they have no honor. Let them pay in blood." Pointing to the fallen Kryptonian, L-Ron gestured over at him. "Here Master, start with him." Despero seemed to ignore the robot's words for he strolled over to Bumblebee and lifted a foot. With the intent to crush the girl beneath his foot, he growled once again.

"Enough!" A voice thundered from above. "You want Earth's champion? You got him!" Miss Martian followed the direction of the voice and her eyes widened in disbelief. Mal was right there! "Your fight is with me, alien! I am Earth's Guardian, its greatest champion! Its secret champion!"

"He is not listed in the Krolatean database, Master. Their records however may be incomplete."

"Miss Martian, take the others and leave. This is my fight alone."

"_Mal! What are you doing!?_" M'gann telepathically questioned.

"_Keeping Ugly busy! At least until you and Superboy figure something out!_" He mentally retorted back. He saw Miss Martian shoot him a look of disbelief before straightening her form and bowing her head.

"As you command, Guardian." Miss Martian quickly levitated Superboy and Bumblebee safely away from the battlefield, her eyes hardening slightly. She wished she could help him but Mal was right, they needed to get Superboy and Bumblebee to safety first. Keeping her thoughts strong, she gave Mal her strength.

* * *

Chicago

April 2, 21:14 CDT

M'gann shapeshifted out of her uncle's human identity and floated over to the sink. Silently, she turned it on and began filling the water pail. Not even a second passed before a sharp ringing began to chime throughout the air. Feeling something vibrate in her pocket, M'gann fished her cell phone out of her pocket and flipped it open, looking at the caller ID. A picture of La'gaan greeted her along with the words 'Accept' and 'Decline'. Letting it ring once again, she wordlessly pressed her thumb against the 'Decline' option. She knew she was being unfair to him; he just wanted to see if she was okay, but in all honesty, she needed more than just a voice to comfort her.

Picking up the water pail, she walked over to the wooden table which housed one of her Uncle J'onn's plants. Before she even had the chance to begin watering his plants, she heard the swift sound of someone knocking on the door. M'gann waited a couple seconds before –

"M'gann, we need to talk."

Averting her eyes once again, she frowned tightly. Knowing that she couldn't escape him however, she walked over to the door and opened it. They stared at one another for a brief second before she moved to the side, silently inviting him in. He responded in kind and came in just as quietly as she shut the door behind him. Conner drifted over to the center of the room while M'gann resumed her assigned task of watering the Martian Manhunter's plants. The silence was tense and somewhat uncomfortably but Conner wouldn't let it stand any longer. Before he could open his mouth to speak however, her voice chimed into his mind. "_What is it, Conner?_"

Looking towards her, he clenched a fist. "M'gann, you have to talk to him. Lagoon Boy deserves to know what's been troubling you." He crossed his arms over his chest, his icy blue eyes tensing slightly. "And not just him, Garfield also deserves to know." After giving the plant the necessary amount of water it needed, M'gann gently placed the water pail back onto the table.

"_I can't_." She said once again, repeating her words from earlier. She couldn't tell anybody what she saw. She didn't feel right doing so. Cutting herself from him telepathically so he wouldn't hear her thoughts, Miss Martian wrapped her arms around her torso. 'I saw something I wasn't supposed to see. A secret meeting between Kaldur and Nightwing, Artemis faking her death and Kaldur, he's –' She knew she had stumbled upon something truly important and she couldn't say a word. M'gann had discovered a secret that no one else should have known but them; she rendered her friend, her former teammate practically catatonic in her rage. "_I'm a monster_." M'gann cried out, accidently allowing her hold on the link to break if only for a moment.

Conner quickly turned towards her, his head already shaking in response. "No, M'gann, you're not." He saw her cover her face with her hands and picked up the very same sound from the night before, the sound of her crying. He made his way over to her in two quick strides, his arms already coming out to embrace her when suddenly; a bolt of realization hit him. 'She's not yours to hold anymore.' He told himself, his arms lowering slowly. Feeling anger built up inside him, he resisted the urge to break something. He couldn't help her at all and it sucked. Here she was, the first person he had ever grown to love, and she was crying. It didn't matter that they weren't dating – he couldn't comfort her as a friend without the guilt of knowing he wanted more. And so, he allowed her to cry and cry she did.

What had M'gann seen that had made her so sad?

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry haha, I just had this inspiration to write after watching all the YJ episodes. My heart became filled with so many Supermartian feels that I just HAD to write something. I like where this is going though but I'm not sure if I should continue it. I mean I probably will but I feel bad because I have two other main stories from a different fandom to worry about. Though I'm way more into Supermartian right now. Let me know if you like it and you want me to continue it!

Review for me please? : )


End file.
